


Joyful Nights

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 男孩的狂歡之夜





	Joyful Nights

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2016.12.26

像禮物被拆開包裝一樣，男孩身上的衣服被一件件剝下了。在場的男人們用同樣的眼神看著他，貪婪而下流的視線如同舌頭一樣舔遍他的全身。

被注視著的男孩突然害羞起來，好像剛才把胸脯貼上別人手掌的人不是他一樣。男孩並起腿想遮住自己腿間的性器，卻被旁邊的人分開膝蓋，兩個男人一左一右按住他的手腕，將他徹底展示在眾人眼前。

那個小小的器官還沒發育成熟，可憐兮兮地垂著頭，和底下的肉洞一樣，呈現出新鮮柔嫩的顏色，然而亨利這個小壞蛋，早就用這個貪吃的小屁股嚐遍在場的每一根老二了。

有人上前去觸碰他，他扭動著身子將自己的小陰莖送進對方的手掌裡，軟軟的暖暖的，和握著一隻小鳥兒沒什麼區別。

那個器官被含住、舔舐，還不會勃起的小東西在每一個人的唇舌下顫抖，淫蕩的小傢伙，被男人們從小舔到大，摸兩下就像發情的小貓一樣軟著身子喵喵叫了。

舌尖鑽進了囊袋下面的小洞，亨利發出了哭泣一樣的呻吟，他的腳趾也被含住，對方輕輕咬著柔嫩的指肚，舔到腳趾之間的薄膜，另一條腿被分得更開，抬高讓那個即將承歡的小穴暴露更多，亨利被舔得眼淚汪汪，不知是誰把半勃起的陰莖放到他嘴邊，他連那是誰都沒看清楚，下意識地含了進去。

聽話的小母狗。男人輕拍他的臉頰讚賞道。他嗚嗚叫著，把嘴裡的大傢伙含得更深，在對方倒吸一口氣時得意地笑了出來。

他的穴口被舔得濕漉漉地發癢，有人把手指塞了進去，不止一個人，不止一根，男人粗糙的指節讓他戰慄不已，內壁的軟肉迫不及待地把它們都吃了進去。

他早就忍不住了，推開身上所有的手，翻身跪趴著翹起屁股，向每一根肉棒求歡，亨利餓了，想吃叔叔們的東西⋯⋯

這簡直就是打開地獄之門的鑰匙，男人們成了飢餓的鬼魂，渴望來自人間的每一縷氣息，男孩的身體被他們包圍，幼嫩的穴口被兩根陰莖同時貫穿，男孩又哭了，眼淚很快就被舔去，好像吞下他的眼淚就能緩解慾望一樣。

他們發狠地姦淫著他，小小的身體被無數隻手撫摸，親吻，舔舐，小屁股吞吃兩根肉棒時，嘴巴也含著一根，雙手握著一根上下擼動，這還不夠，他們希望亨利快點長大，等那對小胸脯長成豐滿的乳房，那裡也能夾住一根，一邊操著雙乳一邊把母乳擠出來，讓亨利變成他們的小奶牛。

第一個進入他的男人射了出來，馬上就有另一個換上去，整個晚上，濕潤的肉穴沒有一刻是閒著的，永遠被男人的東西填滿，不管是陰莖還是精液。

什麼？他早就被操得不止一次射尿了，被男人抱在懷裡，像小狗一樣張著腿尿出來，早就有準備的男人們用浴巾接住了，等他尿完之後把浴巾丟到一旁，繼續疼愛他們的男孩。

狂歡直到每個人都至少射過一輪才結束，堅持到最後的人能把亨利帶回家過夜，亨利迷迷糊糊地被包在男人的外套裡放到車子副駕駛座上，才剛坐穩，就感覺到屁股裡的精液流出來把外套洇濕了。

他又恢復了害羞的模樣，拽著外套把自己包得更緊，衣服上是似曾相識的雄性荷爾蒙氣息，他轉過頭去看正在開車的男人，對方有著野性十足的輪廓，健壯的手臂帶著薄汗，夜色中隱約能看到那上面有交錯的紋身。

「回去之前要不要吃點什麼？」

十字路口前，男人停下車問他，藉著路燈的光，他看到對方的眉毛在眉峰處斷開一小截。

他點點頭，縮回了外套裡。

 

他的夜宵是用屁股吃著男人的陰莖時對方餵給他的，吃掉最後一口，他乖乖地把男人的手指舔乾淨，趴在餐桌上前後晃著，讓那個大傢伙在自己身體裡進出。

這一次的節奏被放得很慢，他們從廚房到浴室，亨利已經累得不行了，男人才放過他，在他的嘴裡射出來。

但是被擦乾淨放到大床上時，男孩又不滿足了，把男人的陰莖踩硬，要他放到自己身體裡，才肯好好睡覺。

和之前的每一次一樣，男人也沒有拒絕他的要求。


End file.
